Donkey Kong
280px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. 4 |Creator=Various |Origin=Donkey Kong |Downloadlink=Infiinma's Version A.M.'s Edit Robo Z's DK Unknown Editor Aperson98's Version Aperson98's Patch S.Nara's Version zinseinogomi's Version Cadavelico's Version Exclamation_Question's Version Skulper34's Version mariotime's Version [http://www.4shared.com/rar/hShowVg-/giantdk.html Alerkina4's Version}} Donkey Kong (or DK for short) is a brown-furred ape created by Nintendo. While playing more of an antagonistic role in the Mario games he appears in, Donkey Kong is the protagonist of the Donkey Kong Country series, going through various levels to reclaim his stolen banana horde, as well as collecting items such as Kong letters and puzzle pieces. While Donkey Kong's arch-enemy, King K. Rool, and his band of Kremlins are the common culprits of the thievery of the banana horde, this didn't stop a certain Tiki Tak Tribe from trying to get in on the action. In M.U.G.E.N, Donkey Kong has been made several times by numerous creators. The most well known versions are Infiinma's DK and Aperson98's DK. These 2 versions use sprites taken from Donkey Kong Country. Aperson98's DK (DKC) This DK made by Aperson98 is brawl styled with modified DKC sprites, and is a bit weak. Aperson98 first released his beta version of DK, which was buggy and had high damage attacks. Later, Aperson98 updated his beta version to version 2, balancing out the high damage attacks and fixing bugs. Infiinma's DK (DKC) Created by Infiinma, this DK was one of the first to be created in M.U.G.E.N. This DK seems to be the basis of Aperson98's DK. There were many edited versions of Infiinma's DK, including Aoi Minazuki's edit, Robo Z's edit presumably, and two other unknown editors where they have different portraits and sprite sizes. Aoi Minazuki's DK Edit This edited version by Aoi Minazuki, aka A.T. and A.M., was given sounds from Mario Kart Wii and other Donkey Kong games. Robo Z's DK This DK version has a DK-FAQ text document written by Robo Z showing a movelist for him, but the author is Infiinma, suggesting Robo Z may have edited this DK. Supposedly, Infiinma updated his DK to version 0.99 where the only thing left to do was add more palettes. Strangely though, this version of DK was made during or after 2001, while the text document by Robo Z was last modified in 2000. It is unknown whether Infiinma released the final version of DK with more palettes, or whether there exists Infiinma's DK ver. 0.99 without Robo Z's text. Also, there are a couple edited versions of Robo Z's edit by other unknown editors. Reymugen's DK Another DK version from DKC is made by Reymugen. This version looks almost identical to Infiinma's version, suggesting that Reymugen may have edited Infiinma's version. This version is unavailable for download. S.Nara's DK (SSBB) This DK uses screenshots from Super Smash Bros Brawl for sprites and sounds from Super Mario 64 and Mortal Kombat. The sprites are poorly animated which is the only flaw in this Donkey Kong. Also like S.Nara's other SSBB characters, DK is also very buggy. zinseinogomi's DK FIle:dkaxe.gif This version of DK made by zinseinogomi wields a giant axe. Cadavelico's DK (DK NES) This DK from the NES game Donkey Kong is made by Cadavelico. This version stands on a stationary platform and throws barrels down at his opponents, being unable to be grabbed or knocked back. Unknown Author's DK (DK NES) Another DK from the NES exists, but by an unknown author. Unlike Cadavelico's version, this DK actually fights his opponents. The download for this DK is unavailable. Exclamation_Question's DK (Kart FIghter) FIle:kart_dk.gif Although this DK does not appear in the pirated NES game Kart Fighter, his son Donkey Kong Jr. does. This version is a sprite edit of DK Jr., made by Exclamation_Question. Skulper34's DK (DK King of Swing) This version of DK is from Donkey Kong King of Swing, made by Skulper34 aka The Doctor. SSBR2's DK (DK King of Swing) Another version is made by SSBR2 from Donkey Kong King of Swing. This version is hosted in Yagoshi's site, but the download link does not work anymore. mariotime's DK (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) This DK appears in a mini-game from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga as a skeleton. Although DK's normal form does not appear in the game, his normal form was later created and designed by Chrispriter Martinez aka PxlCobit, creating a sprite sheet for him. mariotime used PxlCobit's DK sprites to create his DK in M.U.G.E.N. mariotime also added SSB moves to his DK. Alerkina4's Version This version is based on Giant Donkey Kong from Super Smash Bros 64. Trivia *Aperson98's Donkey Kong(As well as a few other versions) has a special intro against ShinRyoga's Mario. Videos Video:Super Mario & Donkey Kong Vs Megaman & Crash Bandicoot File:Mugen Battle Banjo-Kazooie vs Donkey Kong Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Males Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Primates Category:Animals Category:Comic Characters Category:Cartoon Characters